TYL:Rencontre avec d'anciens camarades de classe
by yukixvongola
Summary: Dix ans plus tard , Tsuna , Yamamoto , Gokudera et Hibari vont a une réunion des anciens élèves au collège de Namimori .Plus d'une personne va être surprise . Voyait ce qu'engendre tout ceci ...  Désolé je suis nulle en résumé ...CHAPITRE QUATRE EN LIGNE
1. Dans La Classe

«Oui, Tsunayoshi. Je te verrai plus tard." dit l'alouette des champs et raccroche le téléphone.

Il était de retour dans la salle de réception, l'endroit où il a passé le plus de temps quand il était encore au collège. C'était nostalgique ... Il repensait a toutes ces années, et touchait la table de bois lisse ... Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, Hibari Kyoya avait beaucoup changé. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint officiellement les Vongola et a commencé des missions avec son très cher Boss (désolée les fans contre le yaoi !). Au file du temps , il c'était un peu plus ouvert au autres .

Il était enfin de retour après toutes ces années pour une réunion des anciens élèves. Tout le monde avait été invité à revenir . Il avait été dans la même classe que Tsuna (Quand on est le Président du Comité de discipline , on fait ce que l'on veut) . Et maintenant tous étaient de retour pour un rendez-vous après dix ans.

Pendant ce temps, les gens de la classe étaient tous heureux de se revoir .Ils discutaient de leurs nouveaux emplois et de leur familles. Tous avaient grandi pour être des gens normaux avec des emplois tels que comptable , assistant de banque... Et la plupart d'entre eux , penser à comment leur cher ex-camarade de classe, Dame-Tsuna, s'en était sorti. Ils essayaient de deviner sa profession actuelle.

"Un éboueur, peut-être?" suggéra l'un d'eux. Tous essayèrent d'imaginer le jeune garçon frêle et faible comme éboueur et éclatèrent de rire.

«Que diriez-vous d'un mendiant?" dit un autre . Quelques gloussements ont été entendus ... Eh bien, Tsuna _ne_ correspond pas à l'image d'un mendiant.

«Je suppose que nous devrons attendre pour le savoir. Je parie qu'il est pauvre. Cet idiot de Dame-Tsuna!"

Puis, ils finirent par parler d'autres choses, comme d'un certain délinquant aux cheveux argentés et un «carnivore» . Enfin, Yamamoto Takeshi arriva .

Il avait un corps bien construit. Évidemment, il avait continué à travailler, même après leur diplôme. Il avait une cicatrice sur le menton qui lui donnait un look un peu froid. Ça allait bien avec l'épée qu'il portait sur son dos et son costume. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait de lui, il a probablement _fait_ , en quelque sorte, fini par obtenir un emploi bien rémunéré. Quelques filles soupirées quand elles le virent, évidemment comparer entre son look sexy de maintenant et celui d'il y a 10 ans , la différence était visible ... Le regard sauvage dans ses yeux étaient, peu importe comment vous le voyez, infranchissable.

Comme il entra, il se présenta, et a expliqué que lui, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi et Kyoya Hibari étaient ou allaient être en retard en raison de certaines raisons personnelles. Certaines personnes ce demandèrent si ils avaient gardé contact après l'école . Je veux dire, bien sûr, ils pouvaient comprendre si Yamamoto, Gokudera et Dame-Tsuna étaient resté en contact, ils avaient été assez proches avant ... Mais, Hibari... Celui qui vous «mord à mort» si vous veniez près de l'école en dehors des heures et des clubs ou si vous ne respectiez pas le règlement . Ils frémirent à l'idée de le rencontrer à nouveau.

La deuxième personne qui est venu était Gokudera Hayato. Tout le monde le reconnut instantanément. Il avait les cheveux longs qui était désormais ligotés. Mais son regard était _exactement_ le même qu'avant. L'aura d'un délinquant. Le regard ''bad-boy'' qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de fans et son air menaçant qui été placardés sur son visage partout où il avec Tsuna. En tout cas, il n'avait guère changé. Bien que tout le monde , même les garçons ont dû admettre qu'il _avait_ l'air légèrement plus chaud et avait plus de charisme.

L'ex-président suivis derrière lui. Il était à peu près le même . Il n'avait presque pas changé . Son comportement était exactement comment tout ses camarades de classe s'en rappelaient. Ils eurent du mal a comprendre comment Yamamoto et Gokudera pouvaient supporter d'être à côté de lui. Là encore, ils ont toujours été différents d'eux .

Le dernier à entrer dans la classe était celui qui avait le plus changé. Il avait une aura d'autorité autour de lui . Sa voix était devenue plus mature et tout le monde avait envie de l'écouter quand il parlait. En d'autres termes, il était débordant de charisme. «C'est agréable de tous vous rencontrer après toutes ces années ." Dit-il .

Était-ce ... était-ce vraiment Tsuna? _Le_ Tsuna? Tout le monde furent choqués ... Même les filles eurent le souffle coupé. Il était si différent. Le regard qu'il donné aujourd'hui était si puissant … Personne ne pouvait croire à la transformation qu'il a subie. Comment était-ce possible? Cependant, leurs soupçons furent confirmés quand il s'est présenté comme Sawada Tsunayoshi une fois de plus. Des sourcils se sont levés et quelques filles maudirent leur chance ...

Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas remarqué Tsuna au collège? Maintenant qu'il a grandi, il était si beau! Et pour couronner le tout, il semblait très bien lotis. Son costume et ses chaussures de marque permettaient a tous de le savoir .

D'autres garçons se contentait de le regarder avec envie. Si seulement ils avaient fini avec autant de succès que Dame-Tsuna (raisons habituelle et la jalousie), leur vie aurait été tellement plus facile.

Une personne de la classe voulant savoir se qu'il faisait dans la vie , lui demanda directement devant tout les autres . Et , le concerné répondit sans craintes et avec son habituel sourire innocent qui lui n'avait pas changé du tout . »Eh bien ,je travaille avec Hayato,Takeshi et Hibari , ils font partie de ma famille.»

« Ta famille ? » Tous eurent la même réaction sauf les trois gardiens qui avaient décidés de rien cacher aux autres .

« Oui , nous faisons partis de la mafia et je suis le dixième boss des Vongola ... »

….Les anciens camarades de classe, après qu'ils eurent captés se que venait de dire le dénommé boss des Vongola , crièrent a l'unisson :"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette célèbre et plus puissante famille de la mafia?Jamais il ne se seraient doutée un instant que le Dame-Tsuna qui était nul a l'école puisse être le boss de cette famille ...

Alors ils demandèrent confirmation au trois autres qui affirmèrent les propos de leur boss .Tous comprirent pourquoi avant ils avaient presque tous la même bague et pourquoi celle de Tsuna était légèrement différente des autres et d'un coup ils se rappelèrent de Sasagawa Ryohei et de Chrome Dokuro et demandèrent si eux aussi faisait partis de sa famille .

Le dixième confirma .

Alors le directeur actuel arriva et ….

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est un peu court mais bon j'espère que sa vous a plu ^^<p>

Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ….J'ai essayer de corriger tout le texte mais je crois qu'il en reste encore alors si vous en voyez dites le moi ^^

Bon si certains on remarqué j'ai fait une traduction et des modifications d'une des fictions de « me encentas » et je compte publier d'autres chapitres sur cette réunion ^^

Laisser moi des reviews , si vous voulez me donner des idées et que je pourrais mettre dans les chapitres suivant ou même dans celui-ci :)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience rien de mieux pour une débutante comme moi ...;)

Alors BYE-BYE et bonne année en retard ^^


	2. Dans le Gymnase

J'ai fait des modifications .J'ai rajouté les impressions que cela faisait aux professeurs et aux autres ...Tout cela sur les conseils de Destination darkness merci beaucoup :D

Bon ba bonne lecture a tous alors ;)

* * *

><p>Le directeur arriva dans la salle de classe accompagné du sous-directeur .<p>

Ils saluèrent toutes les personnes ici présente et salua avec respect Tsunayoshi et ses gardiens .

Le directeur se présenta et présenta ensuite le sous-directeur «Bonjour Mr Sawada , Mr Gokudera , Mr Yamamoto ,Mr Kyoya .Je suis le nouveau directeur de ce collège mon nom est Bunmei Deigaku et voici mon adjoint Chisei Gaara .»

Ensuite , les directeurs invitèrent les élèves a rejoindre le gymnase pour le début de la cérémonie . Quelques minutes plus tard ,quand toutes les classes furent arrivées dans la salle , la cérémonie des anciens élèves commença .On pouvait maintenant apercevoir les professeurs qu'ils avaient eu dans le passé et qui pour la plupart devait déjà être a la retraite et d'autres qui venait de commencer a enseigner car ils étaient plutôt jeunes (par rapport aux autres).Alors Mr Bunmei et Mr Chisei montèrent sur l'estrade. Le premier nommer se dirigea vers le micro et le deuxième vers une chaise près des enseignants .Bunmei fit un discourt puis laissa la parole a Hibari(désolé e je voulais mettre son discours dans la fic mais je voyais absolument pas quoi mettre -') .Et ainsi de suite les profs firent aussi des minis discourt . Ces derniers furent aussi étonnés que les autres , d'apprendre ce qu'était devenus le pire élève qu'ils avaient eus quand il s'était présenté avant de recevoir un diplôme comme les élèves qui était passés avant lui ….

Alors des murmures se firent entendre dans tout le gymnase ...

* * *

><p><strong>Du côté des professeurs :<strong>

"Ce n'est pas possible...comment a t'il fait pour devenir ,avec ses notes catastrophiques , une personne si importante dans le monde ...?"

"Mais c'est bien vrai , dans un journal j'avais lu un article sur les Vongola , leur dixième parrain avait succédé au neuvième a ses quatorze ans ..."(-Mr Izuru)

"Impossible alors sa veut dire qu'a l'époque même ou il était au collège , il faisait déjà parti de la mafia !"

"Oui je confirme ce qu'a dit Mr Izuru ...Car j'ai aussi lu cet article .Ils avaient caché le nom du nouveau chef à cause de son jeune âge ...Il était aussi écrit que certaines personnes du gouvernement soute-nés ce dernier car il avait réussi a bloquer un peu plus la vente de drogues et d'armes illégales ."

"Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Gokudera Hayato , Yamamoto Takekeshi , Sasagawa Ryohei , Kyoya Hibari étaient aussi proches de lui -_-' ..."

"Et aussi sa petite amélioration en classe et qu'il se débrouillait mieux en sport , mais qui nous dit que en réalité il faisait pas semblant d'être comme sa ?"

Tsuna entendit les petits murmures et s'approcha de l'endroit d'où ils venaient et dit très calmement :"Non je ne faisais pas semblant , j'ai juste eu un tueur à gages sadique comme tuteur a 14 ans ...Je me suis amélioré petit à petit et au lycée je faisais partis des meilleurs élèves "

En entendant ses mots , ils furent pétrifiés et n'osèrent plus parler ... (Moi je leur dit "dans le luc " :D)

**Du côté des anciens élèves :**

Tout le monde fut si surpris d'apprendre sa , qu'ils n'avaient pas dit un mot . Mais même avant qu'ils ne le virent ils s'étaient posés la même question que les camarades de classe du concerné mais quand il monta sur l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme ils avaient remarqué ses habits de marque et alors ils se doutaient qu'il avait bien réussi sa vie ...

Mais d'autres pestèrent intérieurement sur Tsunayoshi et ses gardiens car soit ils étaient jaloux , soit ils disaient que les mafieux étaient de la pire espèce .Dans ceux qui pensaient sa se demandèrent comment un être si souriant et gentil -même si il n'était pas très doué , ils avaient remarqué ça au moins ^^- pouvait être aussi craint par d'autres familles mafieuses et d'autres personnes du gouvernement mondial ...Alors , ils ne voulurent pas pensés a se qui se passerait si il était en colère ...

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée , Le chef de cette école voulut parler a Tsuna .Les gardiens ne voulant pas le quitter de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose , bien qu'il savait que leur Boss pouvait se défendre seul et sans problème mais c'était normal pour eux de rester a coter de lui , durent être rassurés par ce dernier et dire que il serait la dans quelques minutes .Après ces mots , ils attendirent un peu plus loin et le gardien e la tempête appela le chauffeur pour qu'il vienne .A la fin de la discussion , Tsuna se dirigea vers ses amis avec un petit sourire en coin ….<p>

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie , on pouvait apercevoir des visage surpris .En effet une voiture noir de grande marque était garée devant le portail avec un homme vêtu d'un habit de chauffeur posté devant l'arrière porte près a l'ouvrir .Tsuna était entouré de ses trois gardiens comme le voulait Reborn pour protéger le ''Ciel''.Ce dernier entra en premier puis ainsi de suite...Certains quand ils regardaient leur voitures ….Eh bien eurent honte …..Ils avaient toujours étaient meilleurs que Tsuna alors pourquoi menait il une vie plus aisée qu'eux?Ils se sentirent minables face a lui et promirent que plus jamais ils jugeraient des gens sur leurs notes a l'école …..

Dans la voiture …..

« Excusez moi …Je pourrais vous demander quelque chose a tous avant d'en faire part a Reborn ? » Le silence venait d'être brisé pas ces quelques mots venant de Tsuna .

« Oui Juudaime » fit l'éternel auto-proclamé bras-droit …..Les autres avait simplement posé leurs regards sur lui .

« Eh bien voilà ...Je viens de parler au directeur et nous avons eus une idée …. »

« Quel genre d'idée ?» répliqua l'ancien préfet .

« Nous avions pensé a organisé ne êtes au manoir dans deux semaines pour la suite de la cérémonie qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Mah~ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée … »

« Puisque cette cela vient en partis de vous je pense que l'abruti de bassballeur a raison …. »

« Fais comme tu veux Tsunayoshi-kun »

« Bon eh bien j'en ferais part aux autres et a Reborn alors …. »

Et le reste du voyage se fit en silence .Arrivé a la demeure des Vongola ,Tsuna monta dans son bureau , appela le meilleur tueur a gages et lui fit part de la propositions énumérer plus tôt dans la voiture ….

Alors Reborn lui répondit ….

* * *

><p>Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais je vais bientôt posté le chapitre 3 donc ne vous en faites pas hein :) (Et encore désolée pour les fautes)<p>

J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^ et si vous avez une idée pour le petit discourt d'Hibari ...

BYE-BYE~~~


	3. Explication

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée de vous décevoir (ou pas) mais ce n'est pas la suite de ma fiction ….

Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse encore ***s'incline***

Mais j'ai une excuse valable même très très importante èwé Et cette excuse c'est que demain j'ai une partie de mon brevet blanc …...(Maths et Histoire)

Donc ça fait un moment que je révise a fond car je suis très très nulle dans ces deux matières malheureusement TT-TT

Alors j'espère que vous me comprendrez ….

Je promais que après que sa soit passé je me dépêcherai de poster le troisième chapitre qui se nommera « Dans le Manoir Vongola : Préparatifs » je vous laisse imaginer de quoi parlera ce chapitre

Dans ce cas , moi je retourne réviser BYE-BYE les gens ^^ : D


	4. Dans le manoir Vongola : Préparatifs

Merci a Destination darkness et Feuillou de m'avoir encourager pour mon brevet blanc :D

Donc pour les remercier j'ai posté le plus vite possible ^^

Bonne lecture a tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Alors Reborn lui répondit « Tu veux faire rentrer autant de monde dans le manoir ? »<p>

« Oui ….Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais renforcer la sécurité et faire en sorte que les invitations soient marquées par la flamme du ciel et qu'elles soient récupérées a l'entrer du manoir …. » essayant de répondre calmement sans paraître nerveux a cause de son hyper intuition qui lui crier que son tuteur aller lui faire un chantage ….

« Dans ce cas , si tu as déjà à la composition de la surveillance ...Je ne suis pas contre mais je voudrais quelque chose en échange , tu vois de quoi je veux parler n'est ce pas ? » avec un sourire malicieux s'affichant sur le visage de Reborn ( quel pervers franchement xD enfin le plus souvent c'est celui qui écrit sa qui l'est lol )

Tsuna commença a se pencher légèrement en avant pour poser ses coudes sur son bureau et cacher sa tête dans ses mains , empêchant Reborn de voir son visage rouge comme une tomate . Alors il finit pas se résigner et murmurer ***P**tain ! je m'en doutait mais bon j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter …. Eh merde ***« Si tu veux .. » .

Souriant (mais pas trop non plus) il commença a ouvrir la porte et retournant légèrement sa tête et fit face à son élève favoris «Bon je te laisse le plaisir de prévenir les autres … Et je viendrais te chercher ne t'en fais pas compte sur moi je n'oublierai pas . »

Tsunayoshi toujours rouge pivoine pensa que Reborn était devenus un pervers enragé ...Non mais oh faut se calmer parfois , il tenait a son ***bip* **tout de même .Mais résigné a organiser cette fête , il commença à écrire sur une feuille vierge la cérémonie qui serait organisée pour dans deux semaines . Après avoir fini , il fit appeler un majordome pour qu'il fasse passer se message a tous ses gardiens et qu'il prépare les invitations grâce a la liste des personnes que le directeur lui avait donné un peu plus tôt et de les lui apporter après pour y apposer sa signature et la flamme. Ensuite il commença a faire la disposition des gardes et laissa le soin aux servantes de décider du buffet et de la décoration de la salle . Kyoko et Haru ayant étaient mises au courant demanda au Jeune Parrain si elles pouvaient aider a la décoration ….

Sans avoir le choix , il accepta .

De temps a autre , il allait voir comment se passer les préparatifs . Mais connaissant la beauté de leur Boss , les servantes se mettaient toujours a rougir devant lui surtout avec son sourire angélique ….Sa beauté était tout simplement indescriptible .Et imaginer la scène quand il leur parlaient ...( Quand j'y pense , sa doit vraiment être comique XD)

Après avoir finit les invitations , il demanda à des messagers d'apporter personnellement les fameuses invitations atout le monde .

**Plus tard :**

Les deux semaines passèrent vite .Alors que l'heure approchaient bientôt ...Quelque chose se prépara a quelques kilomètre du manoir .

Les invités arrivèrent quasiment en même temps et …

* * *

><p>Voilà j'ai posté le plus rapidement que je pouvais après se p**tain de brevet blanc ^^<p>

Je sais que c'est court mais sa explique un peu les préparatifs quoi ….En tout cas la suite arrivera sûrement demain après-midi ou ce week-end .

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes encore une fois :)Mais j'aurais un petit chapitre bonus sur se qu'a demander (ou plutôt obliger) Reborn à Tsuna ... donc trois chapitres en une semaine ...Vous êtes chanceux ;)

BYE-BYE ~


	5. Dans le manoir Vongola : Jour J

Bon et bien voila le chapitre quatre ;)

Je voulais aussi demander si quelqu'un était intéressé pour corriger mes chapitres car je fais beaucoup beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes .

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction , qui me laissent des reviews et qui m'encouragent ...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Les invités arrivèrent quasiment en même temps et furent émerveillés par la splendeur du Manoir .<p>

Lorsqu'ils ce dirigèrent vers la salle de réception où était placé un grand buffet , des servantes et des majordomes attendant pour servir toutes les personnes arrivant dans la salle .Adossé a un mur , on pouvait apercevoir un homme élancé avec une costume noir et un fedora noir et orange qui semblait observé le bon déroulement de la soirée et surtout a faire en sorte que personne ne profite de son amant . Toutes discutèrent gaiement entre elles .

Quelque minutes plus tard ,la musique qui se baladait dans l'espace clos s'arrêta quand les portes principales de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Tsuna suivis de près par ses gardiens . Il y avait un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps quand Decimo les remercia d'être présent à la fête et fit un discours qui ne dura pas longtemps pour les laisser profiter de la soirée .

A la fin des applaudissement ,les gardiens partirent tous dans des directions opposés sauf Hayato qui ,comme d'habitude , ne quitte pas le Vongola qui se dirigea vers Mr Bunmei et Mr Chisei pour discuter un peu …

Les filles crurent rêver quand elle aperçurent tous ces beaux garçons présents dans une même salle . Mais quand elles voulaient s'approcher de Tsuna , elles étaient pétrifiées ...Mais pourquoi ? Parce que , lorsque un certain tueur à gage vous regarde mal car vous vous êtes trop approché de son élève , vaut mieux courir si on tiens à sa vie ….(Géronimo ! !XD Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti sa XD)

Normalement , il ne devait y avoir aucun problème le soir de la fête , mais quand il y eu une secousse violente en dehors du bâtiment et qu'un des gardes arriva essoufflé et ensanglanté dans la salle , des cris de panique commencèrent a résonner et tous ce bousculèrent pour essayer de sortir mais se fut très court car un Tsuna haussa le ton :

« Calmez-vous ! Çà ne sert a rien de paniquer .Vous êtes plus en sécurité a l'intérieur que dehors . »

Alors , le brouhaha cessa .Il demanda à un des gardes d'appeler la branche médicale pour les prévenir de l'arrivée du blessé . Avant de partir ce dernier souffla un nom qui n'était pas inconnu des gardiens du ciel ….

« ...Camorra ... »

Camorra...C'était la famille avec qui était en conflit les Vongola . Tsunayoshi le remercia et commença a ordonner à deux des gardiens de venir avec lui et aux autres de protéger les invités pour que rien ne leurs arrivent .Les deux gardiens furent Hayato et Takeshi évidement ... Reborn lui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son mur ...Les trois personnes sortirent de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'extérieur . D'autres , curieuse de savoir se qui se passe , allèrent vers les immenses fenêtres closent . Ils virent un bon nombre de personnes impossible à gérer à trois , c'était suicidaire .

Hibari ayant deviné ce quoi ils pensaient , prit la parole : « Ils ne sont pas faibles ... »

Un grand blanc s'installa . (Bzzzz …. A une mouche ...XD)

**Dehors :**

Le boss de la famille Camorra , qui attendait que le Dixième sorte du manoir , n'attendit pas trop longtemps car trois silhouettes étaient apparurent sur le haut des escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée.

« Vous voilà enfin cher Dixième du no- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase , qu'il venait de se prendre un coup direct dans l'estomac qui le fît tomber .Venant de percuter ce qui se passer les combattants de la famille adverse , se ruèrent sur Tsuna mais les groupes furent séparés en trois parties par les deux autres et le dernier nommé .

Tous furent mis K.O. en un éclair …

« Eh bien , je pense que vous pouvez partir maintenant ...Je ne vois pas l'utilité à rester dans notre territoire Mr Camorra . »Les paroles de Tsuna furent comme des pics de glaces plantés profondément dans les cœurs , en plus il souriait en disant cela . Les valides , portant les personnes qui n'étaient pas en état de bouger , partirent en courant .

De retour dans la salle , où se trouvaient tous les invités , ils furent assaillent par certaines personnes les ayant trouvé super et les remerciant .Tous ces événements passés , la fête reprit son court normal . Reborn se dirigea vers Tsuna , qui c'était mis un peu a l'écart pour observer les gens s'amuser , pou le féliciter :

« Bravo tu t'es très bien débrouillé ...Dame-Tsuna …. »

« Reborn , je croyais que tu devais arrêter de m'appeler comme çà …. »

« Je sais , je sais ...mais j'adore voir ton expression dans ses moments là ...Ah , au faite , tu n'as pas oublié notre promesse n'est ce pas ? »

« Non ... »Il avait virer au rouge .

« Bon , alors je passerai te voir tard dans ta chambre alors …. »Puis , il partit .

**Reborn tu es vraiment qu'un pervers …. **

Durant la soirée , il y avait Hibari et Mukuro qui se prenaient le choux toutes les deux minutes , Lambo qui essayait de draguer des filles , Ryohei qui restait avec sa sœur à cause de certains garçons ,Yamamoto qui discutait avec les anciens membre du club de Base-ball , et Gokudera qui jouait du piano pour la fête sur la demande de Tsuna .Tous se passait bien , c'était une réussite .

Avant de partir , les anciens élèves , professeurs ….dirent merci à leur hôte pour cette fabuleuse soirée pleine de rebondissement .

**2H00 du matin** :

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers sa chambre . Tsuna se mit en robe de chambre et attrapa un verre pour se servir un peu de cognac .(Eh oui des fois les riches et tut sa on des petits bars dans leur chambre … pratique hein ?:D)C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte .Ça ne pouvait être que lui...Il entra , verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Tsunayoshi .

Il l'embrassa , le fit basculer sur son lit et ...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<p>

Je posterai sûrement la suite demain ou vendredi enfin ça dépend aussi de mon humeur et de mon inspiration

BYE6BYE


	6. A FAIRE TOURNER

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

sakura-okasan

Marionnette0116

Akayui

Liarana

Rebornx3

Metherland

Toto

Katherine Tiger

Yukixluffyxnurarihyonxvongola


End file.
